Sasuke's Secret
by Believe in my love
Summary: After a brush with naruto sasuke discover's his feelings for the blond headed boy. Yaoi SasuXNaru
1. The beginning

Notes frome the author . . . ME:

Hello there all you fan boys and fan girls this is my first story on fan fiction. It's a Graphic Yaoi Story involving Naruto and Sasuke YAY! . Oh and about flamers, I don't care personally I think people who only want good reviews are wimps so feel free to flame because then I can laugh at you because you have no life ! Anywho I hope you like it here's the first chapter:

Chapter 1: The beginning.

X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

"Damn It" Sasuke thought as he opened his eyes seeing the bright light of the sun. "I don't want to wake up" Sasuke got out of bed and slowly shuffled into his bathroom. He lifted his head and looked into the mirror. "I look like shit" He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Their latest mission went late into the night and Sasuke had gotten hardly any rest. He removed his boxers and climbed into the bathtub, he turned on the shower and a chill ran down his spine as the ice cold water ran down his body. After his shower, Sasuke got dressed and headed towards the academy. On his way it started to rain, _Great just what I need, I knew I should've stayed home. _He arrived at the academy where he saw Sakura and Kakashi but no Naruto _. Figures he's late, Can't he ever come on time? _Sasuke took a seat near Sakura and rested his head on his hand. Sakura looked at him, Sasuke looked over at sakura which made her turn bright red. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to his former position. _God she always stares at me it makes me feel so uncomfortable. _

Then finally after a ½ an hour of waiting Naruto finally showed up. _Asshole he thinks he can just show up any time he wants , he's so lazy. _"Heh Sorry I'm late guy's I wanted to wait till the rain stopped but I ended up getting wet anyway, Ha ha ha" Naruto put his hand behind his head and took a seat next to Sasuke. "I'm sorry to inform you but due to the rain and our lack of sleep this will be like study hall. So read sleep or go to the gym and train just don't bother me ok I'm almost done with make out paradise." And with his visible eye he winked at his pupils which caused a sort of shock through all three of them. Sasuke Glared at Naruto who was already asleep. _What a slacker all he ever does is sleep and eat, But yet . . . _Sasuke snapped back into reality and fought off a light blush. "I'm going to the gym I'll see you two after school ok" Sakura gathered her things and left the classroom. Kakashi was deep into his book and didn't even look up to say goodbye to Sakura. Sauke Sat in deep thought, when suddenly Naruto's head ended up on his shoulder. Sasuke Nudged Naruto "Get off Naruto" But Naruto was unresponsive. Sasuke tried to push him off but he just fell right back but this time Naruto's hand brushed Sasuke's crotch. This made Sasuke's eye's widen and he got up which made Naruto fall onto the seat. Naruto woke up and looked at Sasuke, His face was red and his eye's were big. "Sasuke whats w. . . " Sasuke turned around and walked off "I'm going to the gym."

Sasuke quickly walked down the hall into te gym where Sakura was training. "SASUKE - KUN, Are you here to train with me?" Sasuke walked passed her and into the boys locker room. Sakura rejected and sad walked back to the punching bag. Shortly after she began to hit it Naruto walked in. "Hey Sakura have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura gave the punching bag a final blow and pointed towards the locker room. "Uhh thanks" _What did I do while I was sleeping? _

_X---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X_

_Hope you liked it i will update soon _


	2. The locker room

Notes from the author . . . ME:

Hi there Chapter 2 ! yay I had nothing better to do so I thought I would make a new chapter. Last chapter was interesting I liked it and got 2 comments . Anyway write now I'm bored to death and listening to Closer (great inspiration) lol I'm hooked on that song. Any way I hope you like this chapter:

Chapter 2 - The locker room

X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

_Damn Damn Damn what did I do while I was asleep? _Naruto ran into the locker room it seemed . . . deserted. "Sasuke, Sasuke where are you . . . anwser me." Naruto sighed and sat down on a bench between two rows of lockers. _Why . . .why the fuck did I turn red. . . ? _Sasuke sat on the floor in the stall banging his head on the wall. Naruto heard the banging and nocked on the stall. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" Sasuke stood up and looked at the stall door as if it were Naruto."It's me Sasuke, what exactly did I do while I was asleep?" Sasuke's face turned red again as he exited the stall. Sasuke cleared his throat, " You proved you were a pervert even when your asleep." Naruto blushed and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to." Sasuke walked over to naruto and looked at him, Naruto looked up and their eyes met. "Don't worry naruto . . . " _Say it, just say it _"I actually kind of liked it." Sasuke swallowed hard as his face turned bright red once more.

Naruto's face was now a bright shade of red. "Sa . . .Sasuke you. .. " before naruto could finish what he was saying Sasuke embraced him in a kiss. Naruto's eyes shot open, he stared at Sasuke in shock. His eyes closed and the kiss broke. "Um naruto I . . ." Naruto looked at Sasuke and put a finger on his lips. "Your right that was nice, I don't want to stop." Sasuke had a look of shock on his face. "Now it's my turn." Naruto pulled sasuke by his arm to the back of the locker room where there was a long thin bench. Naruto got Sasuke to lay on the bench and straddled Sasuke's hips. " I've liked you for a long time sasuke but . . .I was afraid to tell you." Sasuke looked up at him with loving eyes, "I was the same way in't that funny." they both let out a chuckle. Naruto removed Sasuke's shirt and pt it on the floor. Naruto began to kiss up and down on Sasuke's chest. Naruto's lips where cold and wet it made Sasuke wince. "Your lips are so cold." Narut looked up at him, " oh I'm sorry should I stop?" Sasuke shook his head and naruto unzipped his pants. Naruto stuck his hand into Sasukes pant's He had an erection and Naruto could feel the heat resinating off of it. Just then the door swung open, the look of shock was on Naruto and Sasukes face. There standing in the door way was . .. . Kakashi. "Well now partaking in some extra curriculum activities are we. . . looks like fun."

X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Ohhh I just love it ! this is getting kind of weird huh? Well hope you read the next chapter YAY!


	3. A dream

Notes from the author: Ok ok i know the chapters seem short but really if i spaced them out like most writers they'd be pretty freakin' long. Anywho i know a few people who were like whoa at the end of the last chapter but i'm about to throw a curve at you lol .

X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Huh what it was a . . . dream. Sasuke looked around the classroom in a daze. Kakashi was sleeping at his desk and Naruto's head was on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Damn it_" What the fuck was up with that dream . . . i couldn't possible have feelings for . . . _Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "No of course not" Sasuke stood up which made naruto fall onto the bench seat.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"It is of no concern to you Uzimaki leave me alone." He grabbed his book and left the class.

Naruto sighed _want an asshole. _Naruto got up and decided to follow Sasuke.

Naruto carefully walked out of the classroom and intothe hall. _Wheres he going?_

Sasuke walked into the locker room and punched a locker denting it. "DAMN IT!"

Naruto approched Sasuke "Hey Uchiha" Sasuke practically jumped out of his skin. "Why the fuck did you follow me!" Naruto stood there in silence for a moment.

"I wanna know why the fuck you left in such a hurry, not to mention wake me!" Sasuke glared at Naruto then walked out of the locker room.

"WAIT JUST A GODDAMN MINUTE UCHIHA!" Naruto ran and leaped on Sasuke which made hime fall backwards onto the floor. This put naruto on sasuke's chest holding his hands above his head.

"Now fucking tell me what your problem is." Naruto and Sasuke struggle and Sasuke gets free. They begin to fight and Sakura runs over to stop the fight.

"Stop it you two you shouldn't fi - " All of a sudden Sasuke's fist met Sakura's face. The two stopped fighing and they ran over to Sakura. She was bleeding and unconcious.

_sigh _"i'll take her to my house wait for her to wake up." Sasuke picked up sakura and headed out. "well i'm coming with because i still wanna know why you left in such a hurry." Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrugged "whatever" Naruto followed behind.

They reached Sasuke's house and entered. Sasuke laid Sakura on the bed and sat in a chair at a nearby table. Naruto sat at the seat next to him and began to rock back and forth in a bored way. "So sasuke what was today about." Sasuke paused and looked at narto.

"I already told you nothing." Sasuke and naruto were looking at easch other now naruto still rocking back and forth."besides why should i tell you it's not like you need to know." Sasuke glared at naruto and naruto just stared at him. Naruto who was still rocking. "Look sasuke i was only concer -" Naruto lost his balance on his chair and landed on sasuke their lipsmet.

Sasuke could feel a slight blush. The strange thing was niether of the two pulled away from the kiss. Sasuke's mind went right back to the dream, his heart raced and he melted. Naruto's mind was freaking out going: NO NO NO NIN SHIZA RED FLAG RED FLAG, but he couldn't pull away. Just then sakura cfame back out ofher state of sleep and was rubbing the sleepout of her eye's "Wha . . .whawhat are you two doing!" she faint from the sight of seeing her love kiss her enemy. They broke their kiss.

"you need to loeave NOW NARUTO. If you tell anyone. - " Naruto blushed and put his hand behind his head "tell 'em about what it's not like we liked being kissed by each other." Sasuke blushed and looked at the floor. Naruto's eyes shot open and his hands dropped, his face now beet red. "sasuke you . . . like me?" Sasuke kept his face to the ground hiding the fact that he was turning the same shade of red. "just go naruto, just . . .go." Naruto with a look of shock left the cottage and ran back home.

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Yay there you go a looooooong chapter yay i love this now the flirting akwardness starts hope you like it yay.


End file.
